


He Proposed Today

by emptygalaxies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, but its quite sad, isn't much, v sad actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygalaxies/pseuds/emptygalaxies





	He Proposed Today

July 8th, 2014 10:53 pm

He proposed today  
There were tears of joy  
And cries of happiness  
As two lovers became together  
At the promise of becoming one  
He proposed today  
But it was not to me

 

August 25th 2014, 3:09 am

I think  
I should leave  
This love I have  
No longer brings me light  
I am loosing  
What was never mine  
This house  
Is no longer my home

 

January 14th 2015, 11:21 pm

He kissed me today  
(he said he loved me)  
Cornered and captured me  
And the love  
I had been running from  
Caught up with me  
And has me in its ugly grip  
Once again

 

March 28th 2015, 1:17 am

He gets married today  
I do not feel joy  
As i should  
But emptiness  
In a place that he once filled  
(not just the other side of the bed)  
That I do not think  
I will be able to fill

 

March 28th 2015, 11:33 pm

He got married today  
No amount of alcohol  
Could cover the nerves  
That caused my hands to quiver and shake  
Or  
The cracked feeling  
That has hollowed out my chest  
He got married today  
But it was not to me


End file.
